Recess: The First Movie/Credits
Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Pixar Animation Studios Film An Klasky Csupo Production Recess The First Movie Closing Credits Directed by Eric S. Keyes & Kevin M. Newman Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Executive Producers Eryk Casemiro John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Jon Ansolabehere Paul Germain Written by Kate Boutilier and Tim Long and Joe Ranft Based on the original tv series "Recess" characters created by Joe Ansolabehere Paul Germain Co-Producers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Music Composed and Conducted by David Newman Based on an idea by Chuck Sheetz Associate Producers Dean DeBlois & Chris Sanders Production Designer Paul Lasaine Art Directors Ron Lukas David Krentz Editor Tom Finan ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Artistic Coordinators Randy Fullmer James Tooley "Welcome to Third Street" and "Biggest Party I've Ever Seen" Written by David Newman Performed by Alexander Gould "Journey Is On" Performed by Jermaine Dupri and Timbaland Written by Dennis Lunde Production Manager Peter Del Vecho Sequence Directors Sherm Cohen Paul Demeyer Paul Felix Simon J. Smith Chris Wahl Additional Sequence Directors John Holmquist Ricardo Delgado Digital Production Manager Scott F. Johnston Voice Direction by Paul Germain With the Voice Talents of RICKEY D'SHON COLLINS as vince JASON DAVIS as mikey ASHLEY JOHNSON as gretchen ANDY LAWRENCE as tj COURTLAND MEAD as gus PAMELA SEGALL ADLON as spinelli RENE AUBERJONOIS as sam prickly BILL COBBS as the wizard DABNEY COLEMAN as principal prickly MATT DAMON as cale tucker, benedict WILL FERRELL as benedict ROBERT GOULET as mikey's singing voice MELISSA JOAN HART as becky PETER MACNICOL as fenwick PHIL MORRIS as vandal savage BILL PULLMAN as joseph korso LIV TYLER as akima APRIL WINCHELL as ms. finster, mrs. detweiler ADAM WYLIE as 9 years pricnipal prickly BILLY ZANE as tj DIEDRICH BADER as nazi trooper #2 ALLYCE BEASLEY as miss grotke GREGG BERGER as tech #1 BRIAN BLESSED as battle arena announcer BRIAN BLOOM as aquaman STEVEN JAY BLUM as bane COREY BURTON as nazi trooper #4 KLEE BRAGGER as digger sam CLANCY BROWN as bald guy DAN CASTELLANETA as nazi trooper #1 TORAN CAUDELL as king bob, leonardo CATHERINE CAVADINI as blossum KEVIN CONROY as batman, bruce wayne RACHEL CRANE as ashley q JIM CUMMINGS as nazi trooper #3, the fifth doctor E.G. DAILY as buttercup, cap'n sticky, dexter ANTHONY DANIELS as c-3po GREY DELISLE as catwoman JOHN DIMAGGIO as bender, sub-zero SEAN DONNELLAN as abraham lincoln, raiden ROBIN ATKIN DOWNES as shakespeare CHRISTOPHER ECCLESTON as dr. anderson R. LEE ERMEY as colonel o'malley KEITH FERGUSON as han solo, kano RALPH FIENNES as alfred pennyworth ALEXANDER GOULD as hogarth hughes RON GLASS as dr. lazenby, tech #2 BOB HASTINGS as gordon ROGER L. JACKSON as mojo jojo TONY JAY as dr. rosenthal MELISSA JOAN HART as wonder woman TOM KANE as father savage, gandalf the grey, professor kaufman TOM KENNY as mayor of townsville CLYDE KUSATSU as mr. yamashiro, ralphael CHARLES KIMBROUGH as mort chalk PHIL LAMARR as green lantern LOREN LESTER as robin CHRISTOPHER LLOYD as dr. emmett brown CARL LUMBLY as martian manhunter TRESS MACNEILLE as hawkgirl, lunch lady #2, opera director, sonya ANDREA MARTIN as lunch lady #1 ANNDI MCAFEE as ashley a, leela SCOTT MENVILLE as the flash MARK ROBERT MYERS as donatello, technician GEORGE NEWBERN as superman NOLAN NORTH as aragorn RYAN O'DONOHUE as digger dave, randall SHAQUILLE O'NEAL as Shaq PHIL PROCTOR as golfer #2, scientist #2 PATRICK RENNA as jordan KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON as cop #2, luigi, captain gantu, jax JACK RILEY as golfer #1, mario JUSTIN SHENKAROW as soldier kid, wrestler kid MICHAEL SHULMAN as hustler kid FRANCESCA MARIE SMITH as ashley b, mother savage, swinger girl, upsidedown girl ANDRE SOGLIUZZO as president of u.s.a., scorpion KATH SOUCIE as counselor, wicked witch of west ROBERT STACK as superintendent TARA STRONG as bubbles KEN SWOFFORD as coach NICK TURTURRO as cop #1 ERIK VON DETTIN as captain brad, lawson, michelangelo BILLY WEST as philip fry PAUL WILLSON as coach kloogie, mr. detweiler WALLY WINGERT as general ross Story Brad Ableson John Achenbach Sherm Cohen Joseph Garcia Ed Gombert Brian Kindregan Burny Mattinson Aaron Springer Roger Allers Chris Buck Paul Demeyer Francis Glebas Barry Johnson Kevin Lima Kent Osborne Erik T. Wiese Visual Development & Character Design Stig Bergqvist Peter Clarke Vance Gerry Jean Gillmore Joe Grant Mr. Lawrence Carlos Ortega Matthew Schofield Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Chen-Yi Ching Zhenia "Evgueni" Delioussine Robert Gibbs Carter Goodrich Stephen Hillenburg Sue C. Nichols Brian Pimetnal Ralph Sosa Kelvin Yasuda Timing Directors Patrick Buchanan Richard Gasparian Adam Kuhlman Steve Socki Punch Up Writers Cody Cameron Randy Cartwright Brenda Chapman Vicky Jenson Ofloda Monstro Serguei Kouchnerov J.C. Sutherland Simon Wells Layout Artists Jeff Beazley Scott Caple Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Shawn Colbeck Fred Craig Erben Detablan Everett Downing Heiko von Drenkenberg Colm DUggan Ernie Elicanal Gerry Galang Joseph Garcia Raul Gasataya Jr. Louie Gonzales Jeremy Green Adam Henry Daniel Hu Ray Indolos Dan Johnson Conor Kavanagh Brian Kesinger Eric Lara Tom Madrid Jr. Richard Manginsay Rick Moore Saxton Moore John Narcomey Eric Oliver Robert St. Pierre Silvia Pompei Franc Reyes Tom Richner Mike Roth Martin Scully Pablo Solis Allen Tam James Tucker Mark Watts Dave Williams Supervising Animators James Baxter Arnaud Berthier David Brewster Andreas Deja Tony Fucile Serguei Kouchnerov Fabio Lignini Bruce W. Smith Mike Surrey Animators Dale Baer David Block Michael Cedeno Ricardo Curtis Anthony DeRosa Jerry Yu Ching Joe Etter Lennie K. Graves Ron Husband Shawn Keller Doug Krohn Roy Meurin Nik Ranieri Chris Wahl David Zaboski Background Artists Barry Atkinson Doug Ball Armand Baltazar Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Scott Fassett Lynell Forestall Nathan Fowkes Thierry Fournier Bradley Gake Carl Jones Tia Kratter Michael Kurinsky Jerry Loveland Don Moore Leo Quintua Charles Ragins Sergey Shrakovski Richard Sluiter Robert E. Stanton Marianna Tankelevich Clean-Up Animation Brian Clift Todd Jacobsen Grant Hiestand Brian Pimental Debbie Forster Marshall Lee Toomey Robert Tyler Lureline Kohler Don Parmele Visual Effects Animation Dorse Lanpher Allen Blyth Joseph F. Gilland Paul Smith Mitch Kopelman Marlon West Brice Mallier Kelvin Yasuda animation production by SUNWOO ANIMATION CO., LTD. SEOUL, KOREA executive producer HAN-YOUNG KANG managing director JOO-SUK KIM layout directors KWANG-HEE LEE, YOUNG-CHE KIM, BAIK-MA JUNG, JAE-YOUNG JUNG, SUN-MI HEO animation directors CHANG-GEON NOH, SUNG-CHUL BAN, CHAN-JOO KIM, IL KIM, JONG-CHUL BAIK production manager JOON-WOO LEE translator MI-KYUNG CHANG production coordinator SUK-CHUN LEE production administration ANGELA LEE, MI-SUK CHO, YU-MIN KIM, TAE-JUN KIM layout artists KYUNG-MI PARK, MI-NA SHIN, MYUNG-A CHO, JUN-HAE LEE, SEUNG-HEE LEE, SUNG-WOOK CHOI, YOUNG-KWAN JUNG, SEUNG-IK LEE animators DOO-YOU KIM, GUN-SHIK LEE, SUN-WOOK HOUNG, SANG-CHUL SOUN, YUNG-SUB WON, MI-YOUNG KIM, KYUNG-PIL LEE, MOON-SU HYUNG, HEA-JOUNG CHOI, MIN-SU YANG, GYU-CHANG LEE, SE-JEONG CHO, YU-JIN JANG, DO-YOUNG PARK, JONG-BEOM KIM, SEUNG-YEN SEO, KYUNG-JIN BYUN, IN-SUL HWANG, YONG-SUP JUNG, MYUNG-HEE YOO, HYUN-AE LEE, SEO-HAN KIM, KI-HYUN RYU, HYUN-JIN YOO, SOO-YEON JUNG, JIN-SUK PARK, SOO-YEON JUNG model checkers YOU-HEE KIM, SEUNG-A SEO, JIN-HEE CHOI, HAE-JOUNG KIM, JIN-HEE CHOI assistant animation checkers HONG-SUN BYUN, KYUNG-HWA LEE assistant animators YUN-HEE LEE, IN-SUK LEE, WU-HYUN KIM, SANG-KOOK KWON, JOUNG-SUCK PARK, MI-SOOK KIM, BYUNG-JIN PARK, JOUNG-SUCK PARK, SUNG-HA KIM, YUN-HEE KOO, SUN-OK SONG, NA-NA JUNG, YOO-MI HONG, OK-GIL KWON, SUNG-HEE KIM, MI-HYE CHO, YOON-JOO LEE, KYUNG-DUK LIM, MI-JIN KIM, JUNG-SIK SHIN, SUNG-EUN KIM, BO-KYUNG KIM animation checkers MYUNG-HWA KIM, MI-KYUNG JUNG, HUN JUNG line test JONG-TAE KIM, JIN-WOOK SHIN digital production by SUNWOO DIGITAL INTERNATIONAL CO., LTD. SEOUL, KOREA executive producer PYUNG-SOO MIN digital production manager SANG-WOOK PARK production manager YONG-HU KIM digital production coordinator BUM-SUK KANG technical director SEUNG-HWAN KIMassistant technical director KYUNG-HEE PARK compositors SUNG-HWAN CHO, HEE-JUNG LEE, JIN-HEE JANG, MI-KYUNG JUNG, SUN-YOUNG LEE, YEON-HWA OH digital layout artist MIN-SUNG KIM digital background supervisor YOUNG-HWAN HAN assistant digital background supervisor HYE-WON LEE digital background artists SEONG-WON KIM, IL-HYUN LEE, YOON-YOUNG CHOI, YEON-KYEONG LEE, EUN-JOO JUN, BOK-SOON CHOI color stylist/ink & paint supervisors SEUNG-HEE LEE, HYO-JIN HA digital painters JUNG-WON CHOI, SEUNG-HEE HAN, YOUNG-SOOK YOO, SANG-HEE KIM, MYUNG-SUK KIM, YU-SUN AN, CHANG-HUN KANG, YULL PARK, SUK-RAN SEONG, JAE-HEE MAENG, MI-JUNG KIM x-sheet & b/w scanners RAN-HEE HAN, JAE-HEE CHUNG, UN-CHEAL CHO, KYUNG-HEE SONG digital final checking SEUNG-HWAN KIM, SANG-WOOK PARK, YONG-HWAN HAN systems manager YOON-GIE KIM assistant systems managers BONG-KYU PARK, YOUNG-SIL JUNG data transferrer CHEOL-WOOK SHIN digital editor JUNG-HO SON assistant editor DONG-HUN OH animation and digital production services by SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, LOS ANGELES production executive JAE Y. MOH production manager DIANE OH-KIM production accountant JANE KIM Digital Production assistant technical director DOUG IKELER additional compositing ANDRE LEBLANC, ANDREW BROWNLOW, SEAN MCLAUGHLIN, JAMIE LLOYD cgi artist HENRY LABOUNTA production manager, digital JERRY MILLS principal software engineer JIM S. RICHARDSON ink line rendering software development PATRICK DALTON, JASON JOHNSON, JOE LOHMAR, YUN-CHEN SUNG, RASMUS TAMSTORF, ZIZI ZHAO systems administrators JOE DAVENPORT, ROBERT JONES, WILLIAM MUNSTERMAN technology analyst JOEL HALVORSON PRODUCTION production supervisor CHRISTOPHER KRACKER production associate KEVIN BERNIER production accountant MICHAEL GIAMMARESE additional production support MARK BRAMMEIER, JOHN I. CARRILLO, MICHAEL GRACEY continuity coordinator BOB REVELL continuity checkers BARBARA DONATELLI, WILLIAM EXTER, MARIA DELIA MANHIT, BOB REVELL, LYNN SINGER story reel editor/animatic editor CARMEN WOODS additional animatic editing GREG NELSON animatic scanner TOM PNIEWSKI supervisor, key bg color correction ERNEST PAVA key bg color correction DEAN T. STANLEY storyboard revisions REBECCA SHEN, CARLOS SPIVEY, LOUIS TATE production dialogue studio SCREEN MUSIC dialogue engineer GORDON SUFFIELD assistant dialogue engineer LAURIE BEAN studio teacher GLORIA HOFFMAN script coordinator DAWN T. CONNORS assistant to the producers ERIC GARCIA POST PRODUCTION post production supervision MARK VON DER HEIDE, STEVE ARENAS first assistant editor KAREN HATHAWAY additional film editing JENNIFER DOLCE, DENIS DUTTON adr supervisor ALLYSON BOSCH post production coordinators MARK BOLLINS, CRAIG SAWCZUK, MICHAEL SOKEY track reading DON BARROZO, CHRISTINE CRAIG, LEE HARTING, KENT HOLADAY, DENISE WHITFIELD additional voice artists WENDY HOFFMAN, ASHLEY MICHAEL BELL, JOHN BRUNO, STEVE BUELLIN, BEN DISKIN, ERIN DONAVAN, MURPHY DUNNE, ASHLEY EDNER, JESSICA GEE, JACKIE GONNEAU, CHARITY JAMES, RICHARD JANNONE, JACK JOHNSON, DANIELLE JUDOVITS, ERICA MER, SARAH RAYNE, AARON SPANN, DOUG STONE, W.K. STRATTON, GLEN-BOB SWEET, SHANE SWEET "green tambourine" title sequence visual development SUSAN BRADLEY DAVID KNOTT GLO MINAYA title design by SUSAN BRADLEY FILM DESIGN type animation GRANT NELLESSEN end crawl BUENA VISTA IMAGING digital ink and paint software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES digital film services E-FILM color timing TERRY CLABORN negative cutting MARY BETH SMITH produced & distributed on EASTMAN FILM prints by TECHNICOLOR ® SOUND co-supervising sound editor LOUIS L. EDEMANN sound editors DOUG JACKSON, JERRY EDEMANN, LEONARD T. GESCHKE, CHUCK NEELY assistant sound editor RONNIE MORGAN re-recording mixers ELLIOT TYSON, TOM DAHL, MEL METCALFE recordist STEVE KOHLER, CHRIS SPARKES foley recordist LEE TINKHAM foley artist KEN DUFVA, M.P.S.E., JOAN ROWE adr mixer DOC KANE adr recordist JEANNETTE BROWNING post production sound services BUENA VISTA additional sound design ROBERT DURAN, ADVANTAGE SOUND INC. MUSIC score consultant BRUCE BABCOCK orchestrations by BRUCE BABCOCK LARRY RENCH HARVEY COHEN MARSHALL BOWEN score conducted by BRUCE BABCOCK music mixers BOBBY FERNANDEZ THOMAS VICARI CARY BUTLER supervising music editor DOMINICK CERTO assistant music editor TOMMY HOLMES music contractor REGGIE WILSON supervising copyist BOOKER WHITE SONGS "WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE" music and lyrics by powerman 5000 and spider one performed by powerman 5000 courtesy of dreamworks records "POMP AND CIRCUMSTANCE" written by sir edward elgar "LAST TIME IN PARIS" written by degarmo and tate produced by peter collins performed by queensryche courtesy of emi records "YOU'RE INVITED" written by neil, blades and shaw performed by vince neil courtesy of elektra entertainment "TRESSPASS" written and performed by ice cube and ice-t courtesy of sire records company and priority records, inc. "OUTTA HERE" written by lawrence parker and dj premier performed by krs-one courtesy of jive records "BLIND DOGS" written by kim thayil and chris cornell performed by soundgarden courtesy of a&m records, inc "NESSUN DORMS" written by giacomo puccini performed by robert goulet arranged by denis m. hannigan END TITLE SONG "GREEN TAMBOURINE" written by shelley pinz and paul leka arranged by denis m. hannigan performed by robert goulet chorus randy crenshaw, andre benjamin, wally wingert, anndi mcafee, pamela segall adlon Special Thanks to Bonne Radford Dan Philips Jeff Pidgeon James Serano Bud Luckey Matt Groening The DC Universe Creators Bob Pauley Nickelodeon Animators Stephan Franck Charlie Adler John Sanford Nathan Stanton Dima Malanitchev Richard Mackenzie George W. Bush Frank Salazar Jeffrey Katzenberg Lee Unkrich Scott Santoro This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original television series and the work of its talented artists and animators. The Major League Baseball trademarks depicted in the motion picture were licensed by Major League Properties, Inc. The characters decipted in this motion picture are fictitious and no resemblance to any actual individual, living or dead, is intended. MPAA / IATSE SDDS /dts / DOLBY DIGITAL BOOKS AVAILABLE AT STORES EVERYWHERE RECESS: THE ALBUM AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY RECORDS FEATURING MUSIC FROM AND INSPIRED BY THE MOVIE Copyright ©1996 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. animation production by KLASKY CSUPO, INC. FILM ROMAN, A STARZ COMPANY, and SUNWOO ANIMATION CO., LTD. distributed by BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION Category:Recess Category:Recess credits Category:Credits Category:Disney credits